La Aventura de Mi Vida
by Tiare98
Summary: Solo eran los típicos delincuentes con una típica vida, pero tras el asesinato de uno de los integrantes de una conocida banda se ven atados a llegar el otro lado del país para impedir la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos - ¿Treinta días?... Llegar a Oakland en ¿treinta días? - Rana... Matt... lamento haberlos metido en esto.
1. La banda equivocada

**¡Esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia! ¡ Y sí! También vengo a molestar aquí n.n. Probablemente este claro pero aun así lo recalco, cuándo digo _banda_ no me refiero a banda de música, sino a una pandilla ¿que por qué no le digo pandilla? Suena mejor "banda".**

**Esto es un YAOI AxA (¿cours?) o también dicho USAxUK (Unidad Kingdom, aun no se de donde salio ese nombre), se sitúa a mediados de los años 90 (bandas, bandas everywhere) y se ubica nuestro queridisimo USA. Hay palabras vulgares pero las más groseras estan en otro idioma, así que si hay algo que no entiendes y tienes una mente pura e inocente NO la traduzcas.**

**Disclaimer: los lugares mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo personajes (?), ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi autoridad.**

* * *

**La Banda Equivocada.**

El chico frente a él frunció el ceño, eso lo molesto, al parecer no entendía con quién diablos se estaba metiendo. Sacó el arma apuntándolo en la cien.

- Mañana tendré el dinero.

- Idiota, dijiste lo mismo hace una semana - lo aprisionó bruscamente contra la fría pared del callejón - Se acabo el tiempo.

- No... Arthur espera.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Cuba - dos disparos y un grito ahogado se escucharon en los barrios bajos de Cleveland. Le dio un par de vueltas al arma antes de guardarla en sus pantalones rasgados, fue sencillo arrebatársela a un policía desprevenido, no era como si la seguridad en el barrio fuera muy buena de todos modos. Se despeinó el cabello, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar por ejemplo, en el incesante pitido de una patrulla acercándose - Shit - se acercó al cuerpo inerte y revisó sus bolsillos, viente dolares y una cajetilla de cigarrillos, mejor que nada.

- ¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Que esperas! - un chico rubio y de ojos azules se estaciono frente a él, tenía una cara de ángel que hacia difícil creerlo un delincuente. Casi sin pensarlo entró hábilmente por la ventana - ¿Que tienes?

- Veinte dolares y cigarrillos - dijo lanzandole uno que no tardo en encender - ¿Y tú?

- Treinta dolares.

- Bien - le dio una lenta calada al cigarrillo tomando la pistola. Alfred sonrío sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a hacer. Arthur recargó la pistola y se asomó por la ventana disparando acertadamente en el brazo de un policía, volvió a esconderse evitando los disparos que comenzaron a devolver. Alfred los esquivaba sin mayor problema, no dañarían a SU nena - ¿Quieres dejar de moverte bloody bastard? - Arthur lo miro furioso al no poder enfocar el tiro.

- ¿Para que dañen a quien más quiero? No.

- Git - masculló antes de seguir disparando.

- Jerk - entre el sonido de la patrulla y los disparos fue imposible escucharlo. Encendió la radio sintonizando un canal de noticias - Aburrido - se detuvo segundos antes de cambiarlo abriendo los ojos con emoción - ¡Arthur! ¡Salimos en la radio! - grito al escuchar que había una persecución el la calle "Lakeside", el aludido sonrío de medio lado, era peligroso, sí, era incorrecto, sí, pero joder, era divertido, y lo sería aun más si las balas no se hubieran acabado.

- Diablos - dijo Arthur sintiendo como toda la adrenalina del momento se iba a la basura. Alfred lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, oh sí, venía esperando ese momento.

- Revisa mi bolsillo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que revises mi bolsillo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya lo verás - dijo desesperado - ¡Revisa el fucking bolsillo!

Chasqueó la lengua antes de hacerle caso al menor, encontrándose con un extraño objeto de color verde.

- ¿Una bomba? ¿De donde la sacaste?

- Iván - sonrío recibiendo el mismo gesto. Ese tipo no le agradaba en absoluto pero de que tenía buenos explosivos, los tenía.

Arthur volvió a asomarse por la ventana quitó la chapa con los dientes y la lanzó hacia la patrulla - ¡Acelera!

Sin más preámbulos piso con fuerza el acelerador para segundos después escuchar una fuerte explosión detrás de suyo. Rieron chocando las manos, los malditos perros tuvieron su merecido. El incesante sonido de una bocina le hizo volver la atención al camino.

- ¿Quieres matarnos? - Arthur lo miró semi-alterado mientras que Alfred solo negó con la cabeza diciendo que estaba exagerando. Después de una breve discusión que termino en más risas llegaron a su casa, era pequeña y parecía que fuera a caerles encima, pero con que tuvieran un lugar donde escabullirse de las tormentas de invierno no había mayor problema.

- ¿Y esa cara? - Arthur abrió el refrigerador en el cual solo había una que otra golosina y unos cuántos refrescos, suspiró resignado sacando la primera soda que vio.

- Creo que ya lo sabes - se recostó en el antiguo pero cómodo sofá - El tipo que mataste era parte de una banda, no he escuchado nada bueno sobre ellos.

- ¿Los de latino américa? Me dan igual.

- Dicen que uno de ellos puede contra tres de nosotros, y si no lo notaste somos dos.

- Cuatro, git - aclaró percatándose de algo - ¿Y los chicos?

- En su cuarto, supongo - le dio la espalda tratando de dormir.

Arthur rodeó los ojos acercándose a la habitación - ¿Rana? ¿Matt? - encendió la luz viendo a ambos atados y con un paño en la boca - ¿Que diablos...? - Escuchó unos pasos tras él y volteó a tiempo para esquivar el puño que iba directo a su rostro dándole un certero rodillazo en la boca del estomago. Se acercó a Francis y a Matthew para quitarles los paños de la boca sin notar cuándo otro se acercó ¿uno? ¿dos? Joder ¿cuántos eran? Lo empujaron fuertemente contra la pared provocandole un leve quejido, el que parecía el líder lo amenazó con una navaja mientras un chico de cabello negro lo ataba.

- ¿Todo bien Argentina?

- Sí México - dijo sacudiéndose - Solo me tomo desprevenido.

- Que va, te hubiera ganado de todas formas - un chico moreno traía a Alfred con las manos atadas mientras lo apuntaba con un arma. Este gruño levemente al ver el estado de los demás.

- Bien hecho Chile - miró a los cuatro chicos atados con burla y le hizo una señal a Argentina quien se acercó sacando su navaja - Yo y Brasil nos llevaremos a esos dos y ustedes vigilarán a estos idiotas, Colombia los vendrá a buscar dentro de poco - volvió a mirarlos con jactancia - Se metieron con la banda equivocada - él y Brasil golpearon a Francis y Matthew con el costado de su pistola.

- ¡Malditos! - Alfred y Arthur trataron de moverse pero Argentina presionó más la navaja mientras que Chile apretó levemente el gatillo. Hicieron una mueca impotencia al ver como se llevaban a ambos chicos ahora inconscientes. Los segundos pasaron lentamente para cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mascar el maldito chicle? - los tres presentes miraron por el rabillo del ojo al que se hacía llamar Chile.

- No.

- Imbécil.

- Boludo.

Arthur y Alfred observaron algo desencajados por la actitud de los menores, novatos. Tras un disimulado gesto del inglés voltearon rápidamente los roles. Ambos latinoamericanos que fueron tomados por sorpresa los miraron con horror, si no los mataban ellos, los mataría México.

- Adonde los llevaron - dijo Arthur casi escupiendo veneno.

- ¿Crees que te lo diré, cejón? - Soltó un leve quejido cuándo lo tomaron bruscamente de la camisa.

- No estoy para tus juegos.

- E-ellos fue-ron a... a... - se mordió el labio, no podía traicionar a su banda.

- Oakland - dijo Chile bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esta al otro lado del país!

- ¡Yo no miento estúpido gringo!

- Cuídate como me llamas beaner.

Arthur ignorándolos cabeceó contra la pared - Como diablos llegamos ahí, se llevaron el auto.

- ¿Qué? - Alfred palideció por completo - Mi nena - se vio obligado a restarle importancia cuándo Arthur lo jalo del brazo.

- ... Treinta días - dijo Argentina en un mormullo - Los encierra treinta días y luego los mata, es el tiempo en que suele aburrirse de la gente.

- ¿Que demonios Arg? Porque diablos le dices eso.

Alfred y Arthur cerraron los puños ¿treinta días? Llegar a Oakland... ¿en treinta días? ¡Que acaso se volvieron locos!

- Vamonos - Arthur salió enfurecido siendo seguido por Alfred, ¿eso era todo? ¿no le haría nada a los tipos de adentro?

- ¿Che, como crees que se desataron?

- No lo sé, pero nos meteremos en problemas por esto - ambos se estremecieron al pensar en la reacción que tendría su preciado líder cuándo se enterara que los dejaron escapar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

- ¿Cómo llegamos a Oakland? No tenemos vehículo ni una mísera guía - notó una penetrante mirada a su espalda - ¿Y a ti qué?

- ¿Por qué no los mataste?

- Tenemos cosas más importantes como para perder tiempo en ellos.

- Joder Arthur, sabemos que eso no es cierto ¿te recordaron a ti y a Francis? - el ojiverde guardo silencio - Lo sabía, pareces colegiala enamorada.

- En primera no me gustan los chicos, menos la rana, y en segunda, si así fuera ¿te molesta?

Alfred volteó sintiendo como un leve tono carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas - No, estoy... algo alterado por lo que paso. No me des importancia ¿sí? - Sonrío despreocupadamente y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos - Ahora que hacemos, no tenemos nada.

Arthur suspiró - ¿Recuerdas a los italianos? - el ojiazul asintió - El tal Feliciano tiene unas motocicletas, y al menos que este Ludwig no nos costará tomarlas prestadas - ambos sonrieron ladinamente reprimiendo una sensación de vació, sin las bromas de Francis ni la risa silenciosa de Matthew se sentían... incompletos. Cubrieron su rostro con el gorro de la chaqueta dirigiéndose a casa de Feliciano.

- _Rana... Matt... lamento haberlos metido en esto_ - ambos comenzaron a subirse a las motocicleta camino hacia Columbos.

Para que negarlo, se sentían extrañamente emocionados. Era la primera vez que saldrían de Cleveland y el solo hecho de pensar que irían más allá de Ohaio encendía una chispa de adrenalina que comenzaba a quemarlos por dentro.

- ¿Crees que conozcamos Las Vegas?

- Quien sabe, no vamos de vacaciones - sentenció tratando de mantenerse serio, él era el mayor, aunque solo le ganará por unos cuentos meses. Alguno de los dos debía ser el maduro y tenía claro que Alfred no ocuparía ese papel.

- Vamos Artie tiene que haber algo que quieras conocer - dijo el nombre con burla, sabía que Arthur odiaba que le dijeran así, aunque no tenía muy claro el porqué.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, motherfucker?

- Relájate, solo quiero saber que quieres conocer.

- El Big Ben - dijo de mala gana lo que hizo que Alfred bufara - Pero si es de Estados Unidos... la Estatua de la Libertad.

- No pasaremos por Nueva Yorks.

- Lo sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Me preguntaste que quería conocer y yo te respondí.

- Bien - dijo poniéndose el casco - Nos vemos luego - aceleró con una sonrisa burlona que para su suerte Arthur no pudo ver.

- Bloody hell - masculló entre dientes para luego imitarlo. Si creía que lo dejaría atrás estaba muy equivocado, ni en sus sueños, menos cuándo el le enseñó a andar en motocicleta.

En poco tiempo lo alcanzó comenzando una mini batalla para ser quien que iba adelante. El incesante ruido del motor rompía el silencio de la fría noche llamando la atención de algunos vagabundos que veían extrañados a dos adolescentes que se perdían en las oscuras calles de Cleveland, enfrentado con ansias lo que se convertiría la aventura de sus vidas.


	2. Por una broma

**Y he aquí una obra inspirada en el Titanic (?), bien no, pero como la mayoría sabe o cree (parece que aun esta en polémica) Arthur no sabe nadar (¡Muajajaja!), así que como buena escritora decidí aprovecharme de eso.****  
**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz los lugares no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Por una broma...**

Hace algunas horas habían dejado Columbus atrás, lo que a Alfred le parecía un completo desperdicio ya que el contraste con Cleveland era notable. Habían PUBS, restaurantes y bares donde sea que mirara y a diferencia de su ciudad natal, la gente parecía ser bastante adinerada.

Al ver que Arthur se detuvo se estacionó tras de él. Ambos se quitaron los cascos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

- Empezar a manejar de noche fue una pésima idea - Alfred pasó una mano por la cara tratando de desperezarse - ¿Que hora es?

- No sé, no tengo reloj git - dijo dándole una mirada de muerte para luego observar el cielo - Supongo que no más de las nueve - el ojiazul suspiró sentándose en la vereda.

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Y no están ni Matt ni Francis para cocinar algo decente! - Arthur lo golpeó en la cabeza a lo que este soltó un gemido.

- ¡Ni aunque estuvieran podríamos cocinar bloody git! - suspiró sentándose a su lado - Compremos algo y luego llenamos los tanques - Alfred asintió - ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?

- Creo que - revisó sus bolsillos - Cincuenta dolares.

- Eso solo nos alcanzará para unos días más ¿cómo conseguiremos dinero?

- ¿No es obvio? - sacó su arma del pantalón.

- ¿Y cuándo se acaben las balas?

- Tengo una navaja.

- Yo también.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte y vamos a comer algo - dijo pasando una mano por su hombro a la vez que se levantaba - Por cierto ¿donde estamos?

- Cincinnati.

- ¿Cinci...? ¿Aquí no es donde esta el Río de Ohio? - miró expectante a Arthur quien asintió - ¡Tenemos que ir allí!

- No.

- Pero siempre he querido conocerlo.

- Apenas y sabías donde estaba.

- Oh vamos ¡cosas así solo se dan una vez en la vida! - le rogó a Arthur todo el camino hasta el primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontraron hasta cuándo salieron del local.

- ¡Fuck Alfred! ¡Iremos! ¿Bien? ¡Now shut up!

- ¡Sí! - dijo alzando el puño. Arthur soltó un par de maldiciones dirigiéndose a las motocicletas, en verdad no le interesaba ir a aquel río, los lugares como ese solían ponerlo nervioso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

- ¡Arthur que esperas! ¡Entra! - Alfred se encontraba en bóxer llamando escandalosamente al ojiverde - ¡Oh es cierto! ¡No sabes nadar! - Rió a lo que este lo ignoró jugando con su pistola. Alfred chasqueó la lengua, nadar solo le aburría.

Arthur tarareaba la letra de una canción pensando en como diablos Alfred podía bañarse en un río que claramente no era apto para el baño, suspiró volviendo la vista hacia el. No logró verlo pero le resto importancia, los segundos pasaron y él seguía sin aparecer. El ojiverde comenzó a preocuparse - ¡Alfred! - llamó esperando que este respondiera - _Pero que estoy haciendo Alfred sabe nadar, no puede ser tan idiota como para ahogarse_ - pensó sin poder evitar contar los segundos pero el sesenta en su mente fue una especie de detonador - Fuck - se levanto corriendo hacia la orilla - ¡Alfred! ¡Dónde demonios estas! - alguien lo adentró en el río sacándolo poco después - ¿Al? ¿Que diablos sucede contigo?

- Creí que no vendrías ¿tie-nes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo estuve allá abajo? - entrecerró los ojos jadeando.

- Idiot ¿no saldrías hasta que yo viniera a buscarte? ¡podrías haber muerto!

- Acaso... - siguió jadeando a medida que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - ¡Artie, estabas preocupado por mí!

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! - comenzó a hundirlo al mismo tiempo que él, logró golpearlo en el rostro antes de que se adentrara más en el río, lo siguió de cerca con todo el deseo de volver a golpearlo cuándo ambos cuándo ambos se vieron obligados a salir a respirar. Alfred subió sin problemas tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿Arthur? - preguntó esperando que apareciera, si pudo seguirlo allá abajo también podría seguirlo arriba ¿no?

- ¡A-Alfred! - el ojiverde logró salir con dificultad intentando sin mucho éxito mantenerse a flote. Alfred que se encontraba a algunos metros de él se acercó preocupado hasta tomarlo en brazos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Arthur tosió sonrojado.

- ¡Claro que si git! ¡Piensa un poco y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! - corrió la mirada dejando a Alfred molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo soltó alejándose de él. Arthur comenzó a hundirse tragando y tosiendo agua, una escena bastante divertida al parecer de Alfred, por otro lado el ojiverde trató de acercarse a él con dificultad pero este se alejaba con los brazos abiertos - ¡Fuck! - se hundió saliendo segundos después - ¡Deja de alejarte!

- Vamos Arthur, así no sería divertido - dijo siguiendo el juego.

- ¿Qué? - soltó una queja hundiéndose ¿divertido? ¿el muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo con eso? Siguió botando grandes cantidades de aire comenzando a entrar en pánico, apenas podía sacar la cabeza para poder respirar y lo mayor parte de lo que aspiraba era agua. Logró salir estirando con desesperación ambos brazos hacia Alfred, pero este rió negando con la cabeza. Arthur hizo una mueca de impotencia al hundirse, sus latidos aumentaban rápidamente provocandole un fuerte dolor en el pecho que indicaba que sus pulmones necesitaban aire que el no le estaba dando - ¡Al! - comenzó a convulsionar llevándose por inercia una mano al cuello haciendo un gran esfuerzo volvió a salir - ¡Help me! - sintió como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mandando al diablo su orgullo, trato vanamente de alcanzarlo pero este solo lo veía sorprendido, entrecerró los ojos con frustración dejando de tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en la superficie, su cuerpo se hundió dejando ver solo su brazo que finalmente se oculto en el río.

Alfred se quedo ahí, quieto, paralizado, ¿Arthur estaba llorando? Arthur estaba llorando, ¿Arthur se estaba ahogando?... ¡Arthur se estaba ahogando! - What's shit I'm doing? - se dijo shockeado para luego hundirse. Lo encontró no muy lejos de él luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta tomarlo por la cintura notando que Arthur lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas, Arthur se obligó a no cerrar los ojos llevándose débilmente una mano a la nariz y la boca y con la otra señaló hacia arriba, tratando de que Alfred entendiera que no podía seguir jugando y necesitaba respirar, perdió durante un momento la tranquilidad que fingía tener llevándose bruscamente ambas manos al rostro para no aspirar agua. Entrecerró los ojos escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, este preocupado ante tal acto dejó de perder tiempo nadando hacia la superficie. Una vez fuera Arthur dejo caer sus manos para toser y botar toda el agua que impedía el flujo de aire, inhaló profundamente aferrándose al ojiazul con fuerza, temiendo que lo dejara volver a hundirse. Alfred tenía la vista gacha sintiendo como el pecho del más bajo subía y bajaba con rapidez.

- N-no me sueltes - casi rogó con las lágrimas volviendo a caer - No otra vez.

- No lo haré - susurró a la vez que Arthur temblaba, diablos ¿tan lejos había llegado? - Im sorry - la respiración agitada del ojiverde chocaba contra su cuello y poco después escuchó como soltaba un sollozo. Alfred estaba conmocionado, nunca lo había visto llorar ya que según Arthur "los Kirkland no lloran", y ahora verlo así, asustado, desesperado, frágil... se sentía un monstruo - Why are you crying? - preguntó tomando su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver sus orbes verdes llenas de odio.

- Llévame a la orilla - a pesar de tener dificultades para hablar su voz demandante hizo que finalmente salieran del río.

Al verse en tierra Arthur se recostó con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus manos al costado de esta con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por las puntas de su cabello. Cerró los ojos, lo recordaba, la momentánea perdida de memoria, el punzante dolor de cabeza y ese sentimiento de que todo da vueltas. Notó como Alfred lo veía preocupado con intención de acercarse pero este gruñó amenazante indicándole que lo dejara solo. Alfred suspiró alejándose.

Por su lado Arthur cerró los puños con fuerza, esa desesperante sensación le hacía querer golpear a alguien, respiró hondamente antes de quitarse la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, muy a su pesar. El maldito de Alfred lo tiró con todo al río y aunque no solía enfermarse pero era mejor prevenir, cuándo enfermaba cambiaba un poco su actitud y claramente eso no le gustaba.

Había pasado el tiempo y Arthur se encontraba ya vestido con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Alfred que al igual que el ojiverde ya se hallaba vestido, lo observaba con remordimiento esperando el momento para ir hablar con él ¡Fuck! había hecho una gran estupidez, solo quería hacer una broma no creyó llegar tan lejos, pero siendo sincero ¿era tan desesperante estar en un río y no saber nadar?

- Hola Arthur - el aludido entreabrió un ojo.

- Que quieres - dijo con toda la hostilidad existente - Si es disculparte ya lo hiciste ahora vete - Alfred comenzó a tartamudear a lo que este bufó - ¿No entendiste? Déjame tranquilo - se recostó de lado para darle la espalda.

- No fue mi intención, creí que sería di...

- ¡No lo fue Alfred, no fue divertido! ¡Fuck! ¿Eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que estaba desesperado? ¡Tenía miedo y lo único que hacías era reírte! - lo encaró comenzando a llorar - ¡Ya no eres un jodido niño! ¿No has pensado madurar y ser útil aunque sea una vez en tu patética vida? - El silencio entre ambos se hizo tenso, no era la primera que vez que tenían de esos momentos pero Francis sabía dispersarlos. Alfred suspiró ignorando su último comentario.

- I was an idiot, sorry - dijo secando sus lágrimas - Ya deja de llorar, remember? The Kirkland do not cry - Arthur corrió su mano para pasar un brazo por sus ojos. Alfred se mordió el labio pensando en como animarlo ¿y si lo abrazaba? No... el primer año nuevo que pasaron juntos se acercó para darle el esperado gesto pero este lo miró serio mientras sacaba su arma "acércate y disparo", si lo volvía a rechazar ahora que habían pasado tantas cosas juntos se sentiría realmente incómodo, se revolvió el cabello animándose a continuar - Yo nunca dejaría que te ahogaras Artie.

- Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así - cerró los puños con fuerza y anticipándose al "por qué" del menor decidió continuar - Solo una persona tiene derecho a llamarme de esa forma.

- Y...

- Esta muerta - dijo secamente.

- ¿Ella no es...?

- ¿Mi madre? Sí - el silencio volvió a hacerse tenso, al menos para Alfred. Arthur veía como el sol se escondía para dar paso a la noche cuándo sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza. Se sonrojó, desde que su madre murió solo había llegado a esas muestras de afecto dos veces... no, con esa eran tres, aun así, era la primera vez que Alfred llegaba tan lejos - _Aunque también me abrazó en el río pero eso no fue una muestra de afecto así que no puede contar necesariamente como un abrazo _- su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente analizando la situación.

Alfred se encontraba igual o más sonrojado que Arthur, el solo hecho de estar tan cerca hacía que su pulso se acelerará... nunca se había emocionado tanto por abrazar a alguien. Arthur carraspeó comenzando a alejarse a lo que este lo soltó, pero no se sintió incómodo como ingenuamente creyó que sería, se sintió... dolido - Mañana seguiremos, dormiremos aquí - le dio la espalda sin permitirle ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas que aumento al recordar la cercanía que tuvieron en el río, en ese momento pensaba en todo menos en eso pero ahora que volvía a recordar... negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba agotado y poco después se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto Alfred lo veía con atención, Arthur había llorado... nunca lo había visto llorar pero lo hizo, en el río, en sus brazos, por su culpa. Suspiró, no creyó que Arthur pudiera verse tan indefenso, extrañamente sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, de decirle que todo estaría bien, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, de decirle que le dolía verle llorar, pero lo único que se atrevió a decir fue "Why are you cry?", menudo idiota, eso le hubiera dicho Arthur. En ese momento entendió que no era de piedra, se había cerrado al mundo temiendo que este lo dañaran por eso... él lo protegería. Sonrió melancólicamente recordando cuándo se creía un hero, que tiempos aquellos. Volvió su vista a Arthur a la vez que una brisa lo recorría, sabiendo que al día siguiente lo mataría lo acurrucó en su pecho comenzando a sentir que los parpados le pesaban - Yo... te protegeré Arthur, lo prometo.


End file.
